From Moping to Smiling
by ViciousVillaniousVictorian
Summary: Brick is moping around, Buttercup is screaming, Butch is also screaming, Boomer is weeping for the loss of cereal and Blossom is worried for her boyfriend. Bubbles, meanwhile, is nowhere to be seen.
1. Boomer

**A/N: This is practically based on " Of a lover, a banshee and a wisewoman" So enjoy and read that story to understand though you wouldn't necessarily need to and if you can, check out my other stories! Also I am on Fictionpress!**

 **Anyways,**

 **Enjoy!**

Story: From Moping to Smiling

Chapter: 1

Chapter name: The summary

POV: **_BOOMER_**

* * *

The city of Townsville! Where the birds are chirping, the sun is shining-

" WHAT THE F***?!"

...and Buttercup's screaming.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME?! "

Her screams were filled with absolutely pure fury and can be heard through out the whole town, much to the horror of the poor innocent bystanders.

I myself heard it, obviously, it was incredibly hard not to. Especially when your extremely unfortunate brother, Butch, is holding his phone a safe distance away from his ear trying to scoot away as much as possible.

I'm actually wondering how his eardrum hasn't started bleeding yet, I'm sure a lot of people's have and mine are on the verge of doing it.

Poor guy, he's been trying to talk to the witch.

" Look BC I-"

" WHY CAN'T YOU COME?"

" I can't come because I-"

" ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

" What? look-"

" THEN WHY CAN'T YOU COME?!"

"BECAUSE BRICK IS SICK WOMAN!"

"Oh...wait. BRICK IS SICK?!IS HE OKAY?"

Butch twitched.

 _" WHY THE HELL THE DO YOU CARE?!"_

Insert start of an argument.

All hope I had for you is lost Butch...

While my pitiful sorry excuse of a boyfriend brother is trying to tell the witch how he can't come, well more like having an argument instead, I'll tell you what caused all this mess.

You see, me and Butch ;or Butch and I, whatever; decided that since Brick is acting like a child who just lost his mother and moping around, with his cereal in hand, to take him out for some cheering up. And the first thing on the list if a concert. And the concert is this weekend, which means Butch has to cancel his date, with the witch he calls a girlfriend, a.k.a, Buttercup.

And before I forget to tell you, the witch is my green brother's girlfriend, in case you haven't caught on yet, and apparently they had some plans tonight, which is the cause of the tantrum. ...I seriously did not need to know that.

I am actually questioning half the male population of this town who has dubbed him ' lucky guy' ,'cause, Butch is not lucky at all. I mean, c'mon people he's dating a witch! Who the hell would call that lucky?!

Right back to the point.

Brick is emo. And I'm...not exactly sure music is Brick's thing, 'cause that guy is THE ice man. And no, I am not exaggerating, he literally is void of any emotion.

Okay speaking of the devil...he is still moping around with his cereal. Which is a very sad sight you know? I mean, WHO THE F*** COULD IGNORE THE CEREAL?! WTH BRICK, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!

Deep breath Boomer, deep breath. Whew okay. I'm okay. I'm okay.

...I can still see the cereal crying, milky tears pouring down from their golden cheeks,

 _" Boomer...PLEASE EAT US MASTER!"_

 _" Yes, master. We are very lonely!"_

 _" Please eat us!"_

 _" Yes, PLEASE!"_

I mean seriously, dude , eat the damn cereal, you're making me hungry.

Now I know, what you are thinking. Since he's not going to eat it, why don't I do it myself like the nice, obedient little brother I am? * blinks eyes innocently, with a halo on head*

Well you are right. Because that was exactly what I did. Thinking it was "pure genius", I went ahead, and confronted my emotional wreck of a brother.

 _" Yo Brick! Hand over ya cereal!"_

Okay well that is not exactly what happened.

( Scene shows a extremely terrified Boomer, heading towards a red door.)

Though being scared of Brick, which I always have been, being myself I forgot to remember that Brick is SUPER possessive of his food. Specifically, his cereal.

And I have now officially support bruises, a broken nose,few broken ribs and wicked scars to prove it. Hmm...they'll probably stay there for over 2 weeks, even with X skin.

Dammit! Now how am I supposed to go on a date with Bubbles!?

Oh well, one must know,

 _ **Hell hath no fury like Brick, when pissed off.**_

* * *

Written: I don't remember

Published: 18/09/16

 _ **A/N:**_ **This is a 3 shot. The first chapter is the summary, the second events and the third the ending. Next POV is Townsville's one and only beauty, Blossom!**

 **:) I hope you have enjoyed and this will most likely be finished by December, so ;) you don't to wait that much.**


	2. Blossom

**A/N: It has been a long time, but I want you all to know that I have not abandoned the story. This is an edit of the original chapter 2. Big thanks going out to blossom782, Zhraa/Guest and Ashuri for reviewing. Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed as well.**

 **I have already replied to the reviews but I didn't think it was necessary to repost them. Thanks though :)**

 **Enjoy!**

BLOSSOM

The city of Townsville! A place where the sun is shining, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming...and also where my boyfriend is sick. Yay.

Well, I am not actually sure if he is actually sick and I will not believe it until I see it with my own eyes. From Boomer's description, however, it seemed as if Brick was dead rather than sick, but if that had happened, I have absolutely no doubt that Brick's loyal servants- Butch and Boomer- will come running to me with tears in their eyes, begging for forgiveness for being incapable of taking care of my boyfriend.

But it did not happen. So Brick is not dead. Yet. Thank goodness.

Plus,Boomer is known by everyone for his rather dramatic actions. I am pretty sure that he has been exaggerating.

My ears were nearly going to explode, as my _darling_ (note the sarcasm) sister Buttercup had thought of this moment to be the most convenient opportunity to once again scream at her _lovely_ ( again, sarcasm) boyfriend, Butch. As if the screaming in the morning about him cancelling their date hadn't been was upstairs, and a fair distance away, yet my ears were sensitive due to superhearing, and I absolutely could not tolerate her pointless screaming that no one understands.

As I cover my ears and head towards the door, I wonder what the reason for her screaming was. Probably another fight with her boyfriend, Mustard.

Now you all must be wondering, Mustard?! Are you really serious?!

Yes. I am being fully serious. Well, his name is not really Mustard. It's just a nickname bestowed upon his person by Buttercup. Like hell Butch will agree to Mustard. Eventually he had to of course. Unless he wished to be sent to the moon, he better respect and bow down to every wish of her highness lest he wants to be sent to the moon.

It is a well known fact that Butch and Buttercup are together. Mind you, the process of getting to that stage was hazardous, with laser beams and flying boulders, but let's enjoy the peace for a while. If you can call the constant screaming on the phone as peace. However, I assure, it is way better than it used to be. God, just thinking about it gives me the shivers.

Another well known fact is that Buttercup previously preferred to call him Bastard.

Behold he highness's theory!

 _But...Butch is the brother of Boomer and Brick. They were born at the same time which means they are triplets. And that would mean that-that it would apply to his brothers...which mean *gasp* Brick is a bastard as well! Oh no. Oh nonononononono. Non. Nada. Naaaa._

 _That would not happen! Never! Brick will not be called a bastard! He will not!_

And thus, she came with the _brilliant_ ( sarcasm!) idea of calling him Mustard. And made Butch sign a contract so that only he, Butch, shall be addressed as Mustard. Not Brick.

Strange...she did not mention Boomer. Does that it seem suspicious to you? It does to me. Very, very suspicious...

( Since shows Blossom with narrowed eyes and nodding her head)

Back to point.

Boyfriend. Sick. Important. Need to go.

" _BUTTERCUP!ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?!_ "

Yes. Buttercup is coming with me. For a reason that I assume is to see Butch. And to talk with him about their cancelled date.

I let out a sigh of exasperation. This is not going to be pretty.

Basically, this is what happened. I had been enjoying a rather wonderful cup of tea, preparing myself for whatever catastrophe I might have to face with Brick, when all of a sudden Buttercup, better known as The Witch, comes barging into the kitchen, demanding that I let her immediately where the hell I was going in the afternoon. Once I told her, she went awfully silent before looking me in the eye and saying,

" I'm coming."

And then she left. Just like that. Back to cursing her hair brush which I gifted her for Christmas. I mean, who curses hairbrushes anyway. They exist to make you hair nice and pretty without looking like a crow's nest.

Let's just ignore her idiocy. Anyway, Buttercup and I flew to the boys' place and arrived at our destination within a matter of minutes. During this journey, Buttercup's favourite topic of conversation was Brick, who is MY boyfriend. Not hers.

...This is becoming very suspicious.

I went in there first, ready to face anything and...oh. How lovely. It seemed that there was the welcome committee to greet me.

" Ripjaws… ," I warned.

It took no heed of my warning and licked my face in reply.

" Get. Off. "

I pushed his snout away to emphasize my point and Brick's ever daring protector decided to do just as I said.

" Good boy," I said as I got up and ruffled his fur. He gave a warm lick in response.

Oh by the way, just in case I forget to inform you, Brick's oh so wonderful protect is a wolf. An alpha male at that. Who loves to come here and visit Brick with his pack and poop everywhere, while also finishing his meat supply, just to annoy him. Thank god his pack is not here today.

Buttercup had already entered to the kitchen, having successfully avoided Ripjaws who was too engrossed in mauling me. Hoping to find Brick there, I headed in that direction as well only to halt the moment I entered the doorway.

I am scarred. I am officially scarred. Forever.

 _" Boomer! Stop making love to the bloody cereal! "_

My mind was too shocked to realize I had used a derogatory term ,as I looked at Boomer, who is sitting at the dining table, engrossed in eating cereal licking his spoon in the most sexual way, making the most sexual moans and growls. It was not attractive by any means. To Bubbles, it might have been, seeing as she is in love with him. But not to me. Maybe if it was Brick.

An image of Brick eating cereal in the most sexy way came into my mind. I felt a drool form in my mouth before I hurriedly swallowed, not wanting anyone to see.

Boomer, who was not happy with me intruding his precious time with cereal, dropped the spoon into the bowl, flipped me two fingers and the proceeded to go back to eating it in the most disgusting manner, complete with moans and groans.

 _If this is how he is going to sound like when he and Bubbles finally do it, then I am so going to need to buy earplugs..._

My mouth twitched as he did that gesture but I managed to remain calm. Patience Blossom...Patience.

I looked around the kitchen to see if Buttercup is here , since I had not heard a peep from her, before seeing that my sister is not present. I asked Boomer about her whereabouts.

" Where's BC? I swear, I just saw her come here."

Boomer swallowed the cereal in one huge gulp before answering me, swishing his spoon this way as he talked, managing to get milk everywhere on the table. _' Brick is not going to be happy about that. ',_ I thought.

" She's outside, eating some pie or something with Butch. Apparently he's managed to calm her down. "

I raised an eyebrow before washing my hands to get rid of wolf saliva and heading to the backdoor, which was open and peeking outside. There indeed, was Buttercup and Butch, sitting on the trunk of a large tree, eating a delicious pie that no doubt Brick made.

Speaking of Brick, I nearly forgot him. He's the reason I came here in the first place!

I closed the backdoor quietly, not wanting to interrupt the couple outside who were finally enjoying a moment in peace, before heading out of the kitchen and towards Brick's room. But before I left, I couldn't resist making a remark at Boomer.

" Don't enjoy the cereal too much. "

I couldn't see his reaction, but I had no doubt that he was once again flipping both fingers. With a smile that gradually faded I climbed the stairs and walked towards the door painted red, a positive sign indicating that it was Brick's room, seeing as the other two were painted blue and green.

I really hope he's okay.

I tentatively knocked on the door twice before speaking.

" Brick...? Brick, baby, it's me. "

He didn't answer immediately, but I tried not to worry. He's alright. Just sick. Nothing bad, I'm sure.

It took a few moments , but eventually the door opened with a creak and there stood my extremely handsome boyfriend, looking a bit ruffled like he hadn't slept properly with a slight frown on his face ,but still sexy.

God, I wanted to kiss him.

His frown diminished and his lips curled upwards a bit as his once dull eyes brightened, and gleamed with happiness making them shine like rubies.

" Blossom? "

BLOSSOM

 **A/N: There you have it. Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Please make sure to review ! Also favourite and follow this story if you like it!**

 **P.s. Check out my other stories as well. Especially ' The Heart Healer', if you're into nerdy Brick. ;)**


End file.
